Démence
by Sasha Neville Knightfield
Summary: [OS / Deathfic] Jim Moriarty a tué Sherlock Holmes. Mais pour quelle raison? /!\ Mention de torture psychologique /!\


**_Bon, autant dire que cet OS ne respire pas la joie de vivre. Si vous déprimez ou êtes sensible, je vous déconseille de le lire. A vos risques et périls ! Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._**

* * *

_Il y a des moments où l'on ne peut plus se contrôler, ce petit moment où le temps s'arrête autour de nous peut être fatal..._

_Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi, je suis innocent dans cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, il m'a dit que ça rendrait ma vie plus supportable et plus belle... Qu'est-ce que j'ai été stupide de l'écouter ! Je n'aurai pas dû... C'est de sa faute si je l'ai perdu pour toujours, ce n'est pas moi qui ai porté le coup de grâce..._

_Je n'ai pas su résister à l'appel de mon cœur blessé. Vengeance me supplait à genoux d'en finir avec cette torture mentale. Mon sang brûlait ardemment mes veines tourmentées par mes pensées, ma tête douloureuse pesait lourdement, une froideur soudaine semblait envelopper mes nerfs tendus d'anxiété. Je ne ressens plus rien, il me semble que je tombe dans un gouffre sans fin._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le destin me fasse des coups de pute de ce genre ?!_

_Je ne sais pas... Je ne savais pas pourquoi je haïssais Sherlock Holmes. Maintenant la vérité éclate au grand jour._

_Je l'aimais. C'est difficile à croire, mais je l'admirais tellement que j'en suis tombé amoureux. Je n'osais l'approcher pour le lui avouer. Alors j'ai commencé à le détester de ne pas voir ce que je ressentais, et être aveugle à toutes mes intentions. Petit à petit, je l'ai exécré de tout mon cœur, il me répugnait. Un amour rongé par la haine._

_Son Watson le suit partout comme un toutou, il m'exaspère. Ne voit-il donc pas qu'il est manipulé ? Ce pauvre docteur allait finir comme moi... Bafoué, torturé, anéanti par l'amour à sens unique._

_Il pleure dans les bras de sa psychologue. Alors il s'est fait avoir à son tour. Quel crétin. Sherlock ne ressent aucune compassion à son égard, son cœur est fait de pierre noire, si noire qu'elle en devient fascinante._

_J'ai cherché un plan. Pour me venger et venger John Watson. Je sais que je suis censé être l'antagoniste de l'histoire, mais j'ai bien le droit de rendre service, hm ?_

_J'ai attiré Sherlock dans mon piège. J'ai toutes les cartes en main pour le vaincre._

_Je me suis introduit dans son appartement alors que son Watson était absent. Nous avons beaucoup dialogué au sujet de nos fausses morts respectives. Il a surtout beaucoup ri, et tenté de contourner mes paroles. Mais c'était impossible, la balle était dans mon camp._

_Pris d'un élan poussé par l'amour qui inondait mes veines à nouveau, je l'ai embrassé. Fait inattendu : il ne m'a pas repoussé, il s'est laissé faire. Je l'ai poussé sur le canapé et lui ai sensuellement demandé d'attendre. Il m'a répondu d'un petit sourire en coin._

_Je suis ressorti de sa chambre avec une belle cravate de soie noire, douce et sentant diablement bon. Je me suis assis sur ses hanches, ses yeux semblaient pétiller de malice._

_\- Voyons, Jim... Vous vous voulez faire joujou avec cette cravate ? Elle peut être très dangereux entre de mauvaises mains._

_\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai prise alors ?_

_Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, puis écarquilla les yeux. Il avait compris, trop tard malheureusement._

_Je l'ai étranglé avec la cravate. Si fort qu'il en est devenu rouge. Des marques noires abîmaient son cou d'albâtre, ses râles sonores me provoquaient une réelle satisfaction de le voir en position de faiblesse. Ça y est, le démon qui sommaillait en moi s'est réveillé pour de bon. La cravate finit par s'étirer et se séparer en deux, la tête de Sherlock rebondit sur le canapé avant se stabiliser. Il était mort._

_Malgré cela, je l'ai poignardé, percé son cœur de pierre par la pointe de mon canif, ouvert son ventre. Puis je l'ai pendu dans sa chambre,et contemplé son cadavre pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Watson rentre. Je me suis enfui par la fenêtre. Il a hurlé, et s'est effondré en larmes._

_Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé, c'est Vengeance qui me l'a ordonné ! Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas, croyez-moi par pitié !_

* * *

Cette lettre a été retrouvée près du cadavre de Sherlock Holmes. Nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver le coupable, qui est probablement encore en liberté, à Londres.


End file.
